BLUE BIRD
by Reiya Sumeragi
Summary: Ketiga bidak dalam perang mafia. Dino Cavallone, sang cosa nostra. Kyoya Hibari, sang inspektur polisi. dan Ardine Oiseau, sang pembunuh bayaran. Untuk apakah kita mencari kebahagiaan? Padahal kebahagiaan itu tepat berada di dekat kita. AU!DxOCx18
1. Chapter 1

_Gelap. Gelap sekali. Siapa saja, datanglah kemari!_

_Ketakutan menguasai ketika tanganku yang dingin karena hujan tak dapat lagi kurasakan. Aku bisa mendengar suara nafasku sendiri yang terengah-engah. Tenggorokanku terasa kering. Aku tak bisa berteriak. Lukaku terasa berdenyut-denyut. Tapi aku mati rasa akibat banyaknya darah yang menetes tanpa henti dari tubuhku._

_Samar-samar kudengar suara seseorang. Apakah dia memanggil namaku? Entahlah. Segalanya terasa begitu buram ketika kau menyadari bahwa kematian datang perlahan, mendekat padamu._

_Dengan sisa-sisa tenagaku, aku menggenggam Rosario perak pemberian 'orang itu'._

_Tuhan, jangan biarkan aku mati sekarang._

_Aku masih belum membaca halaman terakhir novel bersampul putih itu…_

* * *

><p><strong>BLUE BIRD<strong>

"_Ketika sebenarnya kebahagiaan itu berada di dekat kita"_

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira**_

* * *

><p>Pria berambut pirang itu menghela nafas. Walaupun jam di dinding telah menunjukkan pukul 2 dinihari, tetapi pekerjaannya di depan laptop masih belum selesai-selesai juga. Kopi panas yang barusan disajikan sekretarisnya tidak tersentuh sama sekali. Sempat muncul godaan untuk mengguyur kopi itu ke kepalanya sendiri supaya dia tetap terjaga, tapi niat itu diurungkannya.<p>

Dia ingin sekali menghujamkan pena tajamnya ke permukaan meja –frustasi-. Tetapi dia memilih untuk tidak melakukannya juga. Pertama, karena pena itu hadiah ulang tahun dari adiknya, kedua, meja itu adalah meja kayu berpelitur mahal dengan ukiran klasik yang membuatnya tidak tega untuk merusaknya. Tapi pria malang ini sedang membutuhkan pelampiasan.

Telepon meja yang sedari tadi berdering meminta perhatian juga sama sekali tidak disentuhnya. Sampai-sampai pria itu hafal nada dering menyebalkan yang diulang-ulang telepon sial itu. Pria itu menyibakkan rambut pirangnya ke belakang, persis aktor iklan shampoo yang sedang depresi, sebelum mengangkat telepon yang entah telah menjerit berapa kali.

"_Halo, Dino?" _

"Oh, berhentilah meneleponku, Tsuna. Kau tahu aku sedang bekerja," Bahkan suaranya pun terdengar sangat letih.

"_Bekerja jam segini? Aku serius Dino, aku tak sudi jadi adik dari pria yang pola hidupnya seperti kalong. Yeah, kalong -kelelawar! Bahkan kelelawar sekarat pun terlihat jauh lebih bergairah daripada suaramu,"_ hardik suara dari seberang telepon dengan nada yang kentara sekali kesal.

Pria pirang bernama Dino itu hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar suara adiknya tercinta. Bisa-bisanya si Tsuna yang lembut dan berhati emas itu menceramahinya dengan perumpamaan tidak elit. Apa tadi? Kalong? Yang benar saja!

"Aku akan tidur setelah laporan ini selesai. Aku janji, Tsuna,"

Oh yeah. Mungkin satu atau dua jam lagi, Dino tersenyum sinis.

"… _Kalau gajimu rendah, aku pasti menyeretmu keluar dari tempat itu dari dulu! Perusahaanmu itu menyebalkan sekali! Mentang-mentang kau dibayar tinggi, kau dipaksa kerja lembur. Bahkan hari libur pun kau tidak pulang ke rumah! Sebenarnya apa sih, kerjamu?" _

Senyuman Dino menghilang dengan cepat.

"Aku akan istirahat Tsuna. Kau jangan khawatir," bisik Dino menenangkan adiknya, "Minggu besok aku ambil cuti,"

"_Ya sudah, selamat tidur, Dino,"_

"Selamat tidur, Tsuna," Dino memejamkan mata, membayangkan wajah adiknya yang selalu tersenyum lembut. Membayangkan sang adik satu-satunya berada di kantor ini. Kantor yang luas tapi entah mengapa terasa sangat menyesakkan.

"…_. Sebenarnya apa, sih, kerjamu?"_

Dino melayangkan pandangan ke jendela di seberang mejanya. Dia bisa melihat sepasukan pengawal elit berjaga di depan gerbang. Setelan hitam mereka tampak berbaur dalam gelapnya malam. Mereka tetap siaga di jam seperti apapun, benar-benar professional. Dino menyandarkan dirinya di kursi berlapis Kevlar, yang berfungsi untuk menghindari peluru manapun yang ditembakkan menembus kursinya.

Kakakmu ini mafia, Tsuna.

* * *

><p>Seorang pria gemuk, pendek, dan memakai kacamata frameless itu bersujud di depan dua orang di depannya. Yang satu, dengan badan tinggi tegap, menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Di sebelahnya, berdiri orang yang lebih pendek, namun dengan raut wajah yang berbahaya, mengacungkan pistol tepat ke kepala pria itu.<p>

"Ampuni aku! Ampuni aku! Aku mohon, akan kubayar berapa saja! Sa.. satu milyar! Ya, satu milyar! Aku akan…."

DOR!

Pria itu terkulai, tak sanggup menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Eeeeeh, kau kejam sekali membunuhnya secepat itu. Padahal aku ingin mendengar penawarannya. Sepertinya menarik, BB."

Seorang lelaki muda bergerak mendekati si pria paruh baya yang barusan saja ditembak mati oleh orang lain di sebelahnya. Langkah kakinya nyaris tak menimbulkan suara walaupun dia memakai dress shoes Gucci yang bersol tebal. Sikapnya tetap ceria seakan-akan tak menyadari bahwa beberapa detik yang lalu seseorang baru saja dibunuh di hadapannya.

"Hmmph. Satu milyar? Sedikit amat. Lagian aku ragu dia punya uang segitu. Jam tangannya saja Tag Heuer palsu," desis seseorang yang dipanggil BB itu.

Tawa renyah meluncur dari bibir lelaki muda yang kini sedang berlutut memeriksa mayat si pria paruh baya, "Jangan begitu, BB. Gajiku kecil nih. Aku juga tergoda untuk korupsi,"

Mau tak mau BB tertawa kecil. Gaji kecil? Bah. Orang itu bisa beli pulau dengan gajinya yang sekarang. Dilihat dari pakaiannya pun, pria itu pastilah bukan pegawai kantoran biasa.

Lelaki itu memeriksa si mayat sekali lagi sebelum tersenyum puas dan bangkit berdiri. Disapunya debu dari setelan Emporio Armani hitam kelam yang membalut tubuh atletisnya, sambil melirik sekilas Rolex 18 Daytona yang melingkar sempurna di pergelangan tangan kiri sang pria tak bernama, "Kalau begitu, terimakasih atas kerjasamamu, Blue Bird. Aku akan senang sekali kalau bisa bertemu denganmu di lain kesempatan. "

Ditepuknya pundak BB sekilas sebelum pergi keluar dari dalam bangunan yang terbengkalai itu.

BB menatap si pria paruh baya yang baru saja dibunuhnya tadi. Mata pria itu membelalak ketakutan. Masih ada sisa kehidupan dalam diri pria itu yang entah mengapa membuat BB segan. BB berlutut, menutup korbannya, sembari membuat tanda salib dengan cepat, kemudian menyematkan sehelai bulu sayap berwarna biru ke jas yang dipakai pria itu.

Tangan BB menyusuri Rosario yang menggantung di dadanya.

Tuhan, hari ini aku membunuh orang lagi.

* * *

><p>"Tuan Hibari," seseorang berambut ala elvis memegang dahinya, pusing. "Tuan Hibari, ini bukan saatnya mengurusi gank berandalan yang mencoret-coret tembok kota! Banyak hal yang lebih penting!"<p>

"Berisik, Kusakabe. Anak-anak itu harus diberi pelajaran supaya tidak mengotori fasilitas umum," ujar pria berambut hitam legam dan bermata setajam logam baja, Hibari, sambil menjilat darah yang mengotori sudut bibirnya. Bukan darahnya, tentu saja.

Si rambut elvis, Kusakabe, hanya bisa memaklumi bos-nya yang satu ini. Tentu saja, Kusakabe tahu kalau perkataan Hibari tadi bisa diterjemahkan "Aku sedang bosan. Aku sedang ingin menghajar sampah masyarakat"

"Hmmh. Memangnya apa yang penting?" Hibari memasukkan tonfa-nya kembali. Sepatu pantovelnya dengan sadis –tak sengaja- menginjak tangan salah satu anggota gank yang baru saja dihabisinya. Yah, Hibari sudah menahan diri untuk tidak membunuh mereka, paling tidak. Kemarahannya lebih dia lampiaskan pada kaleng-kaleng paintspray yang dia hancurkan tak bersisa.

"Mafia. Belakangan ini aktivitas perang antar mafia semakin meresahkan penduduk. Kita kekurangan personil dan pusat kesulitan mengirimkan back-up," Kusakabe membuka catatan kecilnya, bersiap membacakan kerugian apa saja yang telah terjadi akibat perbuatan para mafia.

"Hmpp, akan kuurus mereka nanti,"

Harus Kusakabe akui, terkadang dia kesal juga dengan kelakuan atasnya yang over pede.

"Sungguh, Tuan Hibari, kita harus mulai mengambil langkah serius,"

"Hnn," Hibari melambaikan tangannya asal-asalan.

Ah. _Hopeless_, pikir Kusakabe pasrah. Tidak ada gunanya berargumentasi dengan seorang Hibari Kyoya. Kusakabe membiarkan saja atasannya yang satu itu melenggang pergi.

Sang Guardia di Finanza –Polisi Finansial Italia- itu berjalan tak tentu arah. Walaupun tak memperlihatkannya, sebenarnya Hibari juga merasa sedikit kuatir dengan keadaan sekarang. Bagaimanapun juga, adalah rahasia umum kalau Kota Namimori ini merupakan salah satu sarang mafia paling nyaman. Tapi aktivitas mafia tak pernah separah ini. Selama bertahun-tahun pekerjaannya sebagai polisi, baru kali ini para makhluk dunia kegelapan itu menampakkan diri dalam terangnya matahari. Seakan-akan semua ini diprovokasi secara misterius.

Hibari baru menyadari kalau sekarang dia sedang berada di tempat yang benar-benar asing. Pelajaran moral paling berharga : Jangan ngelamun saat jalan-jalan. Nanti nyasar. Dan itulah yang dialami polisi muda kita hari ini.

Yah, Hibari tidak ambil pusing dan meneruskan berjalan. Logika-nya, bumi ini bulat. Bila jalan lurus, pasti bisa kembali tempat awal. Logika bodoh, memang.

"Ah, maaf," seorang anak perempuan tak sengaja menyenggolnya. Hibari hanya mengangguk sekilas. Beruntung anak itu. Kalau sedang _badmood_, Hibari pasti ngamuk. Tapi tadi dia sudah puas memberantas hama vandalisme.

Hibari baru akan berbalik pergi ketika dia menyadari apa yang digenggam di tangan gadis itu.

Burung kuning.

Dan… sebenarnya ini rahasia, tapi Hibari menyukai makhluk kecil. Dan yang lucu.

" … Burung itu milikmu?" Tanya Hibari, dengan nada suara yang lebih mirip interogasi.

"Yah… tidak juga. Aku menemukannya. Lucu sih, aku ingin mencelupkannya ke teres biru,"

Hibari agak shock mendengarnya. Dicelupkan? Sungguh, mencelupkan burung seimut itu ke dalam pewarna, apalagi warna biru! Adalah perbuatan tidak terpuji, kawan.

"….. dicelup?"

"Aku lebih suka biru daripada kuning. Kesannya macho. Oh, Kakak tinggi sekali. Model, ya?" gadis itu tersenyum, mengelus si burung kecil yang tak tahu nasib apa yang menunggunya. Hibari memperhatikan si anak perempuan yang masih saja tersenyum inosen. Penampilannya tak jauh berbeda dengan remaja kebanyakan. Mungkin usianya masih belasan, atau paling tua 20-an. Aneh juga melihat anak yang kelihatannya polos seperti ini berkeliaran sendirian. Apalagi gadis umur segitu biasanya punya kebiasaan untuk bergerombol dan cekikikan tidak jelas.

"Kau sendirian?" Hibari memicingkan mata.

"Oh, aku menunggu teman kencan," gadis itu masih tetap tersenyum.

"Bagus, antar aku ke kantor polisi," perintah Hibari seenaknya, dia berbalik dan memimpin langkah. "Heeeeeh? Aku lagi nunggu orang!" senyuman gadis itu menghilang, digantikan wajah shock karena diperintah oleh orang yang baru dikenalnya dengan semena-mena.

"Cepat jalan," perintah Kyoya dingin, namun sudah cukup untuk memberikan titah mutlak –antar-aku-sekarang-atau-mati-

Si anak perempuan berdecak pelan. High heels 5 cm-nya terdengar nyaring ketika gadis itu setengah berlari untuk mengimbangi langkah kaki Hibari yang panjang-panjang. Gadis itu suka menolong orang. Tapi kali ini dia tidak rela menolong orang tampan tapi sombong ini. BIlang aja deh kalau kesasar! Nggak usah sok-sok minta diantar segala.

"Oi, Kak, kau polisi?" gadis itu memperhatikan Baretta 92 yang disampirkan dengan rapi di belakang sabuk Hibari, senjata umum bagi seorang Guardia de Finanza, di samping sepasang tonfa yang kelihatannya berbahaya.

Merasa dicuekin, gadis itu memilih untuk diam sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke kantor polisi. Dan Hibari pun terima-terima saja dengan keadaan itu. Suasana pemakaman pun lebih ceria daripada atmosfer mereka berdua.

Tidak sampai 5 menit, mereka sampai di pos polisi yang paling dekat. Cat temboknya yang sudah tampak mengelupas menunjukkan betapa tak terawatnya kantor polisi itu.

"Hnn," gumam Hibari sebelum masuk ke dalam, tanpa berbasa-basi dulu dengan orang yang sudah berbaik hati mengantarnya.

Apakah itu ucapan terimakasih? Pikir gadis itu sangat heran. Kepalanya sudah mulai memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Misalnya kalau pria di depannya ini adalah psikopat yang pendiam namun berkepribadian ganda. Pagi jadi polisi, malam jadi bencong …. Eh, salah! Malam jadi pembunuh sadis. Seperti di novel Jekyll and Hyde? Ngaco, memang.

"Eh, tunggu, kak!" gadis itu menarik vest belakang Hibari, membuat Hibari menoleh menatap gadis yang jauh lebih pendek dari dirinya itu. "Nih, kalau kakak suka, buat kakak saja," gadis itu memberikan si burung kuning yang bercicit ceria ke telapak tangan Hibari.

Hibari mengangkat satu alisnya, heran. "Habis daritadi ngeliatin burung kecil ini terus, sih. Kirain kakak kepingin," gadis itu kembali memasang senyum trademark-nya.

Hibari menyeringai sangat tipis. Dia berbalik, tangannya memegang si burung kuning dengan hati-hati. "Terimakasih… Herbivore,"

"Yap!…..? hah? Herb… apa tadi?" gadis itu melongo. Beneran deh, dia adalah orang paling aneh yang pernah ditemuinya. "Ah! Aku lupa tanya namanya!" gadis berambut cokelat hazel sebahu itu menepuk dahinya, merasa bodoh. Pikiran gadis itu dengan jujur mengakui bahwa kakak tadi sangat tampan sampai-sampai dia merasa grogi.

Gadis itu merogoh telepon genggam berwarna putih dari dalam tas-nya, yang ternyata berisi pesan yang barusan masuk dua menit lalu

"_Seo, kamu di mana?"_

Gadis itu merapikan mini dress putih-nya, kemudian berjalan kembali ke tempat janjiannya tadi. Benar saja. Seorang pria duduk di bawah lampu kota yang menyala redup. Rambutnya hitam klimisnya disisir ke belakang dengan gaya yang dandy, walaupun sebenarnya tidak pantas dengan wajahnya yang kendur dan sedikit berkeriput. Setelan linennya yang tampak tegas serta rokok Golden yang diselipkan di bibirnya sudah cukup untuk menunjukkan statusnya yang pastilah termasuk orang-orang high class.

"Seo, sayangku! Kupikir kamu tidak akan datang!" Pria itu mendekat, melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Seo dan mencium pipi Seo sekilas.

Seo menyibakkan rambut cokelat cantiknya dengan centil, mengedip pada pria itu –teman kencannya- ,"Lama menunggu, Om Rico?" Rico tertawa keras, "Tentu saja, sayangku! Aku sudah tak sabar…. Menikmati hari ini bersamamu," Pria yang umurnya tak mungkin lebih muda dari 50 tahun itu tersenyum lebar. Pandangan matanya menyusuri tubuh gadis yang dipeluknya, memperhatikan lekuk tubuh yang dimilikinya.

Seo memeluk lengan pria itu, "Om Rico, Seo nggak mau di suite hotel. Seo lebih suka…. Yang menantang," Seo terseyum, senyuman yang tidak mencapai mata hitamnya.

Rico tertawa lagi, "Tentu saja kau yang memilih tempat, sayang! Asalkan bersamamu, di manapun terserah!"

Seo tersenyum, "Jangan ketawa, ya, Om Rico. Sebenarnya… Seo ingin mencoba 'melakukannya' di tempat umum..,"

Mata Rico berkilat nakal, tersenyum sangat lebar ketika Seo menariknya ke toilet umum di dekat sana. Mereka berdua berhati-hati agar tak ada siapapun yang melihat mereka masuk.

Seo mengunci pintu kamar mandi, tersenyum dengan sangat ramah sebelum menarik dasi Rico. Rico tak dapat menyembunyikan nafsunya. Tangan pria itu memeluk pinggang Seo.

Seo tersenyum, dia berjinjit dan berbisik pelan di telinga Rico, "Om, jangan dendam, ya,"

Rico tak sempat mengernyit heran. Seo, dengan kecepatan tangannya yang luar biasa, menarik pistol dari balik mini dress yang diikat di pahanya, kemudian menembakkannya di kepala pria malang itu. Tak ada suara yang memekakkan telinga karena gadis itu sudah memakai peredam suara.

Rico membelalak. Wajahnya yang pucat pasi menatap mata hitam Seo, yang kini tak lagi tersenyum. Pelukan pria itu mengendur, dan terjatuh tak berdaya ke lantai kamar mandi yang dingin.

Seo mengangkat pria yang sudah tak bernyawa itu dan mendudukkannya di atas kloset. Perlahan, gadis itu berlutut di depannya. Seperti biasa, Seo melakukan ritual kebiasaannya. Menutup mata korbannya perlahan, kemudian menyematkan bulu sayap biru di dadanya. Seo membenci om-om mesum yang gemar tidur dengan gadis-gadis muda. Tapi, sebenci apapun Seo padanya, Seo sangat paham bahwa pria ini punya istri dan anak. Punya kehidupan. Punya nyawa. Dan Seo telah merenggut itu dari dirinya.

'_Maafkan aku'_, bisik Seo di dalam hatinya sembari mengelus Rosario perak di dadanya.

"_Sudah selesai, Swordman,"_

Seo mengirim pesan singkat kepada orang yang telah membayarnya untuk melakukan ini. Tak sampai satu menit, Handphone Seo bergetar, menerima pesan masuk.

"_Terimakasih, Blue Bird,"_

Seo menutup ponselnya. Menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Berhati-hati untuk tidak meninggalkan bukti apapun, gadis itu pergi secepatnya dari toilet yang kini berbau anyir darah itu. Sekilas dilihatnya mayat pria itu sekali lagi. Gadis itu menggigit bibir. Seo, atau Ardine Oiseau harus mulai belajar bahwa dirinya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pembunuh berkode Blue Bird.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

**Next Chapter :**

**Blue Bird palsu atau tidak, pembunuh brengsek itu punya keahlian.**

**.**

"**Aku menemukanmu, Ardine"**

**.**

"**Blue Bird…,"**

**.**

"**Ardine Oiseau."**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Waaaaaaaa! Fanfic pertama setelah seabad hiatus... T^T. Karena nggak punya internet, jadi kerepotan mau bales review... tapi makasih banget ya yang selalu review! Heran fanfic geje gitu mau aja diriview... <strong>

**Cerita ini dibuat karena kayaknya fanfic OC dikit banget ya? Yah, saya juga suka YAOI, tapi sekali-kali mau buat yang STRAIGHT! Menciptakan OC yang nggak mary-sue dan bisa fit ke dalam cerita juga merupakan tantangan tersendiri... Pokoknya, mohon dukung saya terus ya! Saya akan berusaha buat lebih rajin update! (termasuk fic-fic lain yang discontinued)**

* * *

><p><strong>GLOSSARY<br>**

**Jekyll and hyde : **Novel yang menceritakan tentang orang berkepribadian ganda. Terkenal banget, nih.**  
><strong>

**Oiseau : **Cara bacanya adalah "wuiseo". Penulisan "Seo" di sini langsung saja sesuai pengucapan.

**Guardia di Finanza : **Polisi Finansial Italia. Lebih jelasnya, googling sendiri ya /plak

**Cerita ini bersetting di Italia (walaupun nama kotanya Namimori). Tetapi tetap saya sesuaikan dengan gaya Indonesia (Karena di sana, penggunaan "kak" seperti yang digunakan Seo sebenarnya tidak ada)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Gadis itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Pandangan matanya kosong. Dilihatnya bercak di langit-langit akibat hujan semalam. Bobrok.

Suasana suram kamar itu jadi sedikit lebih cerah berkat sinar matahari yang masuk dari jendela kaca dengan bebas, walaupun kaca itu pastilah penuh debu. Seo melempar pandangan pada jam dinding di sebelah jendelanya. Pukul 12 siang. Yah, wajar saja. Seo sudah memencet tombol snooze di handphonenya setiap alarm handphone itu berdering nyaring.

Ogah-ogahan, Seo mencoba duduk, mengumpulkan nyawa. Badannya terasa sakit semua. Pasti akibat posisi tidur yang salah semalam. Gadis itu punya kebiasaan buruk dengan bergulung-gulung tidak jelas dalam tidurnya.

DING!

Suara email masuk?

DING! DING! DING!

Ah. Pasti chat masuk.

Mata Seo yang separuh terbuka meraih handphonenya. Dilihatnya pesan chat yang masuk bertubi-tubi ke dalam handphone putih itu. Pesan chat yang terus menerus diulang.

_BB_

_BB_

_BB_

_BB_

Seo mengernyit. Siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang terus mengiriminya deretan dua huruf ini?

_Blue Bird_

_Blue Bird_

_Blue Bird_

_Burung Biru_

_Ardine Oiseau Kusuma?_

Seo hampir terjatuh dari ranjangnya karena terburu-buru bangkit berdiri. Orang –entah siapa- ini mengiriminya sebuah pesan gambar. Pesan gambar yang berisi sebuah foto candid. Di foto itu, Seo melihat seorang gadis kecil yang umurnya tak lebih dari 10 tahun, sedang menggandeng tangan ayahnya. Tangan Seo gemetar. Tentu saja, karena gadis kecil itu adalah Seo, yang saat itu lebih dikenal dengan nama Ardine.

_Seo_

_Seo_

_Seo_

_Seo_

_Ardine_

Seo mendesis geram. Siapa orang kurang ajar ini? Otak cerdas Seo mengambil beberapa opsi. Orang dari masa lalunya. Orang yang dicintainya. Orang yang membencinya. Orang yang membuatnya tak sudi dipanggil Ardine lagi. Orang itu…..

_Aku menemukanmu, Ardine_

Dan seketika itu juga Seo menjerit, membanting ponsel putihnya dengan penuh emosi.

Jangan ganggu aku lagi!

* * *

><p><strong>BLUE BIRD<strong>

"_Bahwa di dalam sangkarpun, burung itu tetap bahagia"_

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira**_

* * *

><p>"Swordman,"<p>

"Sudah kubilang, kalau tidak ada siapa-siapa, panggil nama saja. Code name itu terdengar aneh sekali,"

"… Aku tak tahu namamu,"

"… Ahahahaha! Maafkan aku," pria itu tertawa, menggaruk kepalanya.

Gadis yang duduk di depannya hanya menghela nafas. Bagaimanapun juga, sulit dipercaya bahwa pria berwajah baik hati ini adalah orang yang baru saja membayarnya untuk membunuh. Gadis itu menyesap cappuccino-nya, menghirup aroma manis yang begitu kental dari minuman lezat itu.

Swordman mengamati gadis di depannya. Memang, sulit dipercaya bahwa gadis manis yang berdandan rapi mengenakan _minidress_ putih ini adalah orang yang baru saja dibayarnya untuk membunuh.

"BB, kau tahu? Vongola menyukaimu. Kenapa kau tidak datang pada kami saja?" Swordman tersenyum lembut, mengamati raut wajah Seo yang tetap datar.

"Aku menolak bekerja pada satu instansi khusus," balas Seo tajam tanpa basa-basi.

"Oh, sayang, percayalah, kami menawarkan perlindungan padamu," Swordman mencoba membujuk.

"Aku memilih netral. Belakangan ini konflik antar famiglia makin heboh saja. Bah, aku tak tertarik,"

"Netral bukan berarti aman, BB,"

"Terserah. Tidak ya tidak," Seo acuh tak acuh. Dia sama sekali tak mempedulikan bujuk rayu pria di depannya.

"BB, aku pikir kau menyukaiku," Swordman memasang wajah terluka.

"Hanya karena aku mau bertemu muka denganmu, bukan berarti aku menyukaimu. Jangan ge-er," sergah Seo kesal.

"BB, kau menerima order semuanya hanya dari balik layar kaca… Tidakkah aku sedikit spesial karena kau menerima orderku secara langsung?"

Seo terdiam sekilas, "Aku mau bertemu denganmu karena atasanmu, si Reborn itu, menjanjikan sesuatu padaku,"

Swordman menelengkan kepalanya, sedikit bingung.

"Terimakasih traktirannya, Swordman. Lain kali kalau kau mengajakku keluar hanya untuk merekrutku masuk ke mafia, tanpa bayaranpun aku akan membunuhmu. Dasar! Tau tidak sih, harga tiket bus jaman sekarang itu berapa?"

Swordman terkekeh. Bisa-bisanya gadis itu memikirkan harga tiket bus sementara bayaran yang diterimanya sudah cukup untuk beli bus itu sendiri –plus bahan bakarnya-, "Kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarmu,"

"Aku alergi mobil mahal," desis Seo sinis, melenggang pergi begitu saja.

Swordman tersenyum kecil, sudah terbiasa dengan sikap ketus gadis itu. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik,

_Dia tidak mau, Reborn_

Balasan yang diterima Swordman sangat cepat. Teknologi chat jaman sekarang memang hebat, pikir sang swordman.

_Sudah kuduga_

Swordman mengernyit menatap kamilat itu. Terlalu singkat. Nggak niat amat.

_Lalu kenapa kau masih mau mencoba merekrutnya?_

Swordman heran dengan sikap Reborn. Memang, BB selalu melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sempurna. Tapi apakah yang membuat Reborn begitu ingin untuk merekrutnya ke dalam Vongola?

_Nanti akan kuberi tahu, Yamamoto._

Yamamoto –alias sang swordman- sudah tak bisa mengajukan keberatan apapun kalau Reborn sudah menghentikan pembicaraan.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kau bohong lagi, Dino,"<em> desis tsuna.

"Maaf, Tsuna. Aku-"

"_Kau janji mau cuti minggu ini. Tapi kau akhirnya sibuk lagi. Apa keluarga tak penting lagi bagimu, Dino?"_

"Tsuna, hei, ak-"

Dino tak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya karena sambungan telepon telah diputus sepihak oleh Tsuna. Dino menghela nafas, pasrah dengan keadaan yang menimpanya.

Pria berambut pirang itu menabrakkan kepalanya sendiri ke meja. Resiko jadi mafia. Kau tak hanya dibenci oleh musuh. Kau bahkan dibenci orang-orang terdekatmu.

Mata cokelat Dino menyusuri foto yang dipasang rapi di mejanya. Foto seorang bocah berambut coklat, alias Tsuna, adiknya, bersama dengan dirinya sendiri, tertawa menghadap kamera, sama sekali tak memikirkan masalah apapun. Dino merasa iri dengan dirinya sendiri di foto itu. Foto itu memerangkap sosok bocah berambut pirang yang begitu lugu dan inosen. Berkebalikan jauh dengan dirinya yang sekarang.

Dino mencoba menghitung, sudah berapa lama ia tidak pulang ke rumah. Ia tak mau Tsuna terlibat masalah mafia. Seperti apapun bentuknya. Karena itulah, dia merancang agar Tsuna tinggal di daerah yang aman, dengan sekuriti yang baik, dan rekayasa yan sempurna, agar Tsuna tak pernah tahu bahwa kakaknya adalah Boss Famiglia Cavallone.

Tetapi sepandai-pandainya kecoak melarikan diri, pasti akan ketangkap juga!

Oke, memang perumpamaan yang menjijikkan.

Maksudku, sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, pasti akan jatuh juga. Dino tahu kemungkinan bahwa rahasianya terkuak sangat besar. Namun boss muda itu telah bertekad untuk terus hidup dalam rekayasanya. Dino ingin terus hidup di hati Tsuna sebagai 'kakak yang baik'. Dia tak ingin merusak kebahagiaan adik satu-satunya itu.

DOK DOK!

Lamunan Dino buyar seketika begitu terdengar suara ketukan.

"Ya?"

"Boss, ini Romario. Saya hanya ingin memberi laporan,"

"Laporan apa?"

"Dua anggota kita terlibat pertempuran daerah lagi," Romario meletakkan setumpuk berkas yang rapi. Berkas-berkas kejahatan yang telah disusun sedemikian rupa.

Dino meraih lembar teratas dari tumpukan itu dengan asal-asalan, mengamatinya, "Belakangan ini kita memang harus lebih berani mempertegas batas. Insiden Famiglia Estraneo kemarin sudah cukup buruk, tak perlu ditambah masalah dengan Vongola,"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan…"

"…aku juga malas berurusan dengan Cervello. Yang jelas. Walaupun kita tak boleh terpancing pertempuran daerah yang semakin memanas ini. Kucing-kucing dari dunia atas sudah mulai mencium gerak-gerik kita," Dino mengernyit, benci membayangkan polisi yang semakin memperunyam masalah.

Romario hanya mengangguk. Terkadang dia takjub dengan boss mudanya ini. DIbalik wajahnya yang lembut, pria tampan itu adalah otak kejahatan yang tak bisa diremehkan.

"Sementara, suruh Bono agar daerah Selatan diperketat. Aku tak mau ada korban lagi,"

Romario mengangguk lagi, "Ada masalah juga selain itu, Boss,"

Dino nyaris menghantamkan kepalanya sendiri ke meja –lagi-

"Ini soal Blue Bird."

* * *

><p>"Ini korban ke-3 sepanjang bulan ini," Kusakabe mengetuk papan yang berisi catatan visum dokter.<p>

"Haha. Orang itu benar-benar bikin susah," seorang lelaki berambut hitam ikal menimpali, sambil dengan santai menyeruput kopi.

Ruangan tempat mereka berada ini tak terlalu besar. Apa boleh buat, ini hanyalah ruang dokter jaga, yang memang hanya ditempati satu orang. Barang-barang milik orang itu, termasuk jaket, tas, dan sebagainya berserakan dengan eksotis di lantai, membuat ruangan itu terasa jauh lebih sempit.

Kusakabe mendecak kesal, "Dan tak ada bukti?"

Lelaki ikal yang memakai pakaian putih ala dokter itu menggeleng, ekspresi wajahnya berubah serius. "Tidak. Pembunuh itu benar-benar melakukannya dengan rapi. Tak ada jejak sedikitpun. Korban, Rico Garnett, 58 tahun, tewas karena tembakan di kepala oleh peluru kaliber .22 dalam jarak dekat, dilihat dari bekas lukanya,"

Lelaki itu menunjukkan kepada Kusakabe sebuah foto seorang pria paruh baya yang mati mengenaskan, "Korban ditemukan di toilet umum. Tak ada bukti maupun saksi mata. Anjing pelacak juga tak berguna, karena parfum korban terlalu menyengat, serta bau air toilet yang menghapus jejaknya. Jangkauan pembunuhnya terlalu luas. Jenis peluru itu terlalu umum. Bahkan supirku-pun punya pistol dengan caliber yang sama seperti itu.

Tak ada tanda-tanda pencurian. Tak ada tanda-tanda kekerasan. Yang aneh, pembunuh itu sengaja meletakkan bulu burung biru di saku pakaian korban."

Kusakabe mengernyit, "Bulu biru?"

Lelaki lawan bicaranya hanya mengangkat bahu, "Jangan tanya aku. Aku juga tak tahu artinya. Aku kan cuma dokter autopsi,"

Kusakabe menata kembali berkas-berkas dan dijadikannya satu dengan clipboard. Sang dokter autopsi ikut membantunya, memberikan hasil visum.

"Thanks, Shamal," Kusakabe menghela nafas.

"Ya, ya. Belakangan ini kalian, para polisi, benar-benar membuatku sibuk. Dasar, jangan bawa mayat terus dong! Cewek cantik gitu kenapa," Shamal tertawa kecil.

Kusakabe memaksakan ikut tersenyum. Setelah ini dia harus melaporkan hasil penyelidikan pada Hibari Kyoya, polisi yang mempuatnya pembunuh sekejam papun jadi terlihat lebih baik hati jika dibandingkan dengan Hibari.

Kusakabe mengangguk sekilas pada Shamal sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk kembali ke kantor Hibari. Tentu saja, setiap langkah dia sadari sebagai detik-detik menegangkan. Rasanya seperti peserta Fear Factor yang sebentar lagi akan disuruh makan kecoak hidup-hidup.

Betapa herannya Kusakabe ketika melihat atasannya itu tidak sedang tidur-tiduran di kantor.

Kemana orang itu? Sedang menghajar berandalan lokal? Sepertinya tidak.

"Ah, Kusakabe, tadi Hibari bilang kalau kau mencarinya, dia ada di ruang arsip," ujar seseorang berambut pirang pucat yang lewat di depan kantor Hibari.

"Ruang Arsip? Terimakasih, Fuuta!"

Fuuta mengangguk, tertawa kecil melihat Kusakabe yang buru-buru berlari ke ruang arsip.

Ruang arsip letaknya ada di sudut kantor kepolisian, sudut terlupakan yang jarang disinggahi orang. Ruang arsip itu lebih mirip museum. Dengan sekian computer dan rak-rak buku tinggi yang menjulang. Kau bisa mencium bau kertas lapuk, hasil dari penyimpanan bertahun-tahun yang tak pernah terjamah lagi oleh tangan manusia.

Kusakabe mendapati atasannya duduk di lantai dengan serius, di tangannya terdapat map biru tak berlabel, dan membaca isinya dengan seksama.

"Tuan Hiba…"

"Apa?" potong Hibari singkat.

"Ini, laporan visum dan investigasi sementara dari TKP. Kasus pembunuhan Rico Garnett,"

Hibari menerimanya, tapi kemudian hanya meletakkannya begitu saja.

"Tuan Hibari, laporan itu…,"

"Blue Bird,"

"Eh?"

"Pelakunya lagi-lagi Blue Bird," Hibari berkata dengan nada yang berbahaya. "Pembunuh itu muncul pertama kali 7 tahun lalu. 50 kasus pembunuhan dalam satu tahun. Memiliki hubungan dengan Cosa Notra –mafia-"

Hibari menunjukkan data-data yang dengan rapi mendokumentasi sejarah kelam Blue Bird.

"Diduga dia adalah pembunuh bayaran yang bekerja pada mafia. Dia hampir ditangkap di tempat kediamannya sendiri. Karena putus asa, dia membakar rumahnya. Dia dan istrinya tewas di tempat itu. Sementara kedua putranya dirawat oleh kerabat terdekat,"

Kusakabe mengangguk paham, "Jadi… Blue Bird yang sebenarnya sudah mati?"

"Aditya Kusuma, berkebangsaan Indonesia, dan istrinya, Anna Maria, berkebangsaan Italia, adalah imigran gelap yang masuk lewat Sisilia. Keluarga itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan mafia. Anak mereka yang paling tua, Ray, sudah meninggal akibat kecelakaan 5 tahun lalu. Sedangkan si adik, Ardine, juga sudah meninggal karena tenggelam."

"T-tragis sekali…. Satu keluarga itu tak ada yang masih hidup?"

HIbari menggeleng, "Bisa disimpulkan, Blue Bird yang muncul sekarang ini hanyalah pembunuh lain yang mendompleng nama Blue Bird terdahulu, pembunuh berbahaya yang terkenal."

Kusakabe tersenyum sedikit, "Be-berarti, tidak berbahaya?"

Hibari melempar tatapan tajam, "Dengan cara membunuh yang sama persis. Dengan kerapian yang begitu sempurna. Jejak yang tak pernah terlacak. Blue Bird palsu atau tidak, pembunuh brengsek itu punya keahlian."

Kusakabe mengangguk cepat, ketakutan. Dia mampu merasakan aura kemarahan Hibari yang begitu kuat.

"Yang jelas, tindakan meletakkan bulu burung biru yang mencolok itu seakan-akan menantang. Seakan-akan memberi pengumuman pada dunia bawa "Blue Bird" datang kembali. Ditengah situasi perang daerah antar mafia sekarang ini, bukan tidak mungkin Blue Bird jadi seperti minyak yang disiram ke api." Hibari menyandarkan kepalanya ke rak buku.

"Berarti… Siapapun dia, Blue Bird mencoba menarik sesuatu yang lebih besar?"

Hibari menyeringai sekilas, membuat Kusakabe merasakan firasat buruk.

* * *

><p>"Nggak mauuuuuu," Dino meregangkan tangannya memeluk meja.<p>

Romario sedikit kesal dengan sikap kekanak-kanakan Dino. Apa boleh buat, boss muda itu mungkin benar-benar kelelahan. Sudah kekurangan tidur, dibenci Tsuna pula. Double combo kesialan bagi sang Don. Seharusnya hari ini adalah akhir pekan menyenangkan yang akan dilewatkannya dengan makan malam lezat di rumah. Tapi, seperti biasa, keinginan sederhana itu harus kandas akibat pekerjaannya.

"Boss, kita harus menemui Blue Bird. Belakangan ini BB selalu mengerjakan tugas-tugas dari Vongola. Bagaimana kalau BB masuk ke Vongola?" Romario menahan dirinya untuk menjitak Dino.

"Memangnya BB itu siapa sih? Cuma satu orang masuk ke Vongola saja apa bedanya?" Dino mendesah, masih tak mau mengangkat wajahnya.

"Blue Bird adalah legenda hidup. Dia sangat terkenal akan kemampuannya membunuh dengan sempurna, namun dia tak pernah mau bergabung dengan organisasi manapun.

Kalau BB benar-benar masuk Vongola, rumor yang akan beredar adalah Vongola memiliki kekuatan yang besar untuk menggaet pembunuh individualis," nada suara Romario bertambah keras, "Dan itu akan membuat Vongola terlihat lebih kuat. Dengan status itu, beberapa orang lain, pembunuh dan famiglia kecil lain, besar kemungkinannya untuk bergabung dengan Vongola,"

Dino terdiam, paham dengan situasinya.

"Intinya, BB itu seperti magnet. Primadonna yang penting. Begitu dia masuk ke dalam salah satu famiglia, kroco-kroco lainnya akan masuk juga,"

Dino menatap Romario, "Kau ingin BB bergabung dengan Cavallone?"

"Jika tidak, kita akan kewalahan menghadapi Vongola maupun Varia," Romario mengangguk.

Dino menghela napas, tapi kemudian kekuatan berkilat di matanya ketika dia kembali berkata pada Romario, "Lalu… Bagaimana cara menghubungi BB?"

"Sebenarnya tidak sulit," Romario meletakkan laptop yang sedari tadi dipegangnya di meja Dino, "Karena Room BB memang bebas diakses," Romario mengetikkan sesuatu, kemudian memutar laptop hitam itu menghadap Dino.

"BB selalu membiarkan room ini ON, dan membiarkan chat apapun dari siapapun masuk. Semua chat yang masuk hanya bisa terlihat untuk BB. Dan kemudian, dia tinggal memilih pekerjaan mana yang menurutnya layak diselesaikan maupun orang mana yang layak dichat balik."

Dino mengamati lay-out hitam di laptopnya.

"A-apa? Berarti semuanya sesuka BB? Bagaimana cara membuat dia tertarik pada kita?"

Romario mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah. Coba saja menawarinya sesuatu. Uang? Harta benda? Perempuan? "

Dino mengernyit.

Uang? Dia yakin, famiglia manapun sanggup membayar mahal untuk BB.

Harta? Memangnya apa yang BB inginkan? Guci antik? Hah, tidak mungkin.

Perempuan? Dino ragu orang yang memiliki harga diri setinggi BB mau melakukan pekerjaan karena digoda pelacur lokal.

"Bagaimana, Boss?" Romario sedikit ragu menatap kebingungan yang terpancar di wajah Dino.

Dino kemudian tertawa, membuat Romario semakin bingung, "….boss?"

Dino tersenyum lebar, "Tak usah terlalu serius untuk menarik burung masuk ke sangkar,"

Dino mengetikkan beberapa kata di keyboardnya dengan cepat, "Karena burung itulah yang dengan sendirinya masuk ke dalam sangkar."

_Hai, Blue Bird_

_Aku akan memberimu kebahagiaan_

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUE<strong>

**Next Chapter :**

**Aku menginginkanmu.**

**.**

**Di dalam sangkarku, aku akan membuatmu bahagia.**

**.**

**Omerta. Hukum tutup mulut atau mati**

**.**

**Boss mafia yang tampan dan masih muda? Yang benar saja!.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Akhirnya apdet... entah kenapa, pembukaan fic ini rasane aneh... kerasa alay gitu :D. Buat yang nggak suka OC maaf ya, karena fic ini lebih ke oc centric... dengan sedikit bumbu tambahan... jangan salahkan author yang punya darah fujoshi dirajam**

**para ghostreaders, reviewers, dan flamers, terimakasih mau baca fic ini! /  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Seo nyaris jatuh dari kursinya, tertawa terbahak-bahak akibat membaca chat yang baru saja masuk.

_Hai, Blue Bird_

_Aku akan memberimu kebahagiaan_

Seo sering sekali menerima chat yang aneh-aneh, seperti_, "BB, aku akan memberimu seluruh dunia." "BB, aku memberikan jiwaku padamu." "BB, akan kuberikan aktris seksi Sharon Stone padamu." "BB, menikahlah denganku!"_ disamping chat-chat serius lain yang menawarinya pekerjaan.

Seo tersenyum menatap dua baris kalimat itu. Rupanya orang yang baru saja mengirim pesan chat itu tahu juga kisah tentang burung biru. Dongeng yang menurut Seo, sih, bodoh banget.

Seo secepat kilat menulis chat balasan. Mumpung sedang tidak ada kerjaan, tak ada salahnya bermain-main sedikit.

_BB : "Hai, Dino-Rex. Burung Biru yang satu ini tidak membawa kebahagiaan."_

Chat balasan dari Dino-Rex cepat sekali.

_Dino-Rex : "Karena itulah, kali ini aku yang akan membuat burung biru bahagia"_

Seo nyengir.

_BB : "Hmm? Dengan cara seperti apa, Dinosaurus Biru? Membebaskan burung itu terbang di angkasa?"_

_Dino-Rex : "Tidak, aku ingin memasukkanmu ke dalam sangkarku."_

Seo mengernyit, tak paham.

_BB : "Bagaimana burung bisa bahagia kalau masuk ke dalam sangkar?"_

_Dino-Rex : "Burung di alam liar suatu saat akan mati jatuh ke tanah. Tapi burung di dalam sangkar akan mati di pelukan majikannya. Romantis, kan?"_

Seo tersenyum. Rupanya orang ini bukan sekedar orang iseng. Orang ini pandai juga dalam berkata-kata.

_Dino-Rex : "Aku menginginkanmu"_

"_Ingin kamu makan dari telapak tanganku"_

"_Merawat bulu birumu mu yang indah itu"_

"_Di dalam sangkarku, aku akan membuatmu bahagia"_

Seo tertawa. Orang ini pasti gila.

_BB : "Baiklah, aku suka caramu bicara, orang aneh. Kau ingin burung ini melakukan apa?"_

* * *

><p><strong>BLUE BIRD<strong>

"_Burung selalu terbang dengan batas ketinggian__"_

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira**_

* * *

><p>Mata hitam Seo memperhatikan sekelompok gadis-gadis yang duduk di seberangnya. Gadis-gadis itu sepertinya anak-anak elit, dilihat dari seragam sekolah khatolik yang mereka kenakan. Sebenarnya, Seo ingin sekali masuk ke dalam kelompok itu dan ikut mengobrol. Selama ini, Seo kesepian karena teman ngobrolnya hanyalah para mafia psikopat yang membayarnya untuk membunuh orang.<p>

Berbeda dengan toko-toko kebanyakan, Restoran keluarga ini buka nyaris sepanjang hari. Di siang hari, sekitar pukul 2 atau 3 di restoran ini selalu ramai dengan anak-anak yang baru pulang sekolah. Akibat situasi itu, Seo mengembangkan hobi aneh, yaitu menguping pembicaraan anak SMA.

Rasanya nyaman mendengarkan –atau menguping?- obrolan mereka tentang event di sekolah, orang dibenci, orang yang ditaksir, pacar-pacar mereka, maupun topik-topik lain yang terkadang tidak nyambung.

Mungkin obrolan itu kedengarannya sepele. Tapi percayalah, bagi orang yang hidup di dunia kegelapan macam Seo, mendengar obrolan itu terasa bagaikan mendengarkan sabda Tuhan di gereja atau kitab sutra dari Biksu suci. Begitu menenangkan hati.

Tapi seingin apapun Seo ikut-ikutan pembicaraan mereka, Seo tidak mungkin nyambung dengan apapun yang mereka bicarakan. Misalnya saja, tentang curhatan tembak menembak. "Kyaaaa! Tadi aku habis ditembak kakak kelas! Terima nggak ya?" itu adalah bentuk konotasi "menembak" yang umum bagi anak ABG. Nggak mungkin, kan, Seo curhat, "Kyaaa! Tadi aku habis ditembak mafia musuh! Untung aja nggak kena?"

Bisa-bisa Seo dianggap nggak waras.

"Aaah, besok bolos saja yuuuk, malas ikut pelajarannya si botak," sahut salah satu gadis yang kelihatannya pemimpin mereka.

"Bener, tuh! Ah, buat apa sih, fisika? Dasar guru botak!" sahut teman disebelahnya, disusul tawa serempak dari gadis-gadis lain.

Seo menyeruput milkshake-nya sedikit lebih keras. Entah mengapa, kalau sudah menyangkut obrolan sekolah, Seo jadi sangat kesal. Mau tak mau, dia merasa iri pada gadis-gadis itu. Mereka bisa bersekolah, tapi mereka masih saja terus mengeluh menjalaninya. Apa sulitnya duduk manis selama 5 jam di bangku, mendengarkan guru berceramah? Yah, mungkin memang membosankan. Tapi paling tidak jauh lebih baik daripada menghabiskan waktu 5 jam untuk merancang drama pembunuhan dan bagaimana cara melarikan diri dari TKP dengan baik.

Gadis-gadis SMA itu meninggalkan restoran setelah satu jam berlalu. Beberapa dari mereka menatap Seo sekilas, heran dengan gadis yang telah duduk lama tapi hanya memesan segelas parfait tanpa menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan pergi dari situ.

Seo sendiri hanya menatap parfaitnya yang sudah habis. Hanya menyisakan bongkahan-bongkahan kecil es batu yang sebentar lagi juga akan lenyap karena meleleh. Jari telunjuknya menyusuri permukaan gelas yang berembun, menuliskan dua huruf B di atasnya.

"Eh… Permisi?" Seorang lelaki mendekat kepada Seo.

Seo mengangkat wajahnya, mempertemukan pandangan mereka berdua. Sepersekian detik, Seo mengagumi ketampanan pria di hadapannya itu. Pria itu masih muda, dan sangat tampan. Rambutnya pirang, bergaya sedikit berantakan. Dan mata cokelat-nya yang cemerlang menatap Seo lurus. Pria itu seakan-akan baru saja keluar dari majalah mode, dengan pakaian barunya yang mengikuti tren masa kini. Simple namun modis.

Seo mengernyit. Setampan apapun, dia tidak suka didekati laki-laki misterius yang tidak jelas asal usulnya.

"Ya?"

"Uhh… Apakah kau… Blue Bird?"

* * *

><p>"Gyaaaaaaaahhh!"<p>

"Ngapain sih?"

"Setreeeeeeeeeeeeeees!"

Seorang polisi wanita muda berwajah Chinese, terkekeh menyaksikan kondisi abnormal sahabatnya.

"Itu! Si setan itu! Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa, hah? Komisaris Jenderal?"

"Inspektur."

"Whateverlah! Komisaris kek. Inspektur kek. Brigadir kek. Memangnya dia punya hak apa? Kita ini anak buah, bukan budak! Huuuaaaa, I-piiiiiiin, rasanya pengen mati aja waktu dimarahin sama diaaaaa," gadis itu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, nyaris menangis.

"Sudahlah, Haru. Memang sifatnya begitu. Sudah, sudah," I-pin memeluk Haru, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya lembut. I-pin, gadis berkebangsaan China yang baru saja lulus sebagai polisi termuda, adalah seorang wanita yang kuat dan tegar.

Berbeda dengan Haru, polwan manis berambut cokelat, yang memang feminin dan berhati sensitif.

"Habis… Habis… Sebel bangeet. Aku ingin sekali-"

"-Ingin apa herbivores?"

I-pin dan Haru langsung membeku di tempat duduk mereka.

"P-pak Hibari!"

"Enak sekali kalian santai-santai di sini. Dasar herbivora-herbivora lemah yang tidak berguna!"

Tanpa perlu dikomando, kedua polisi wanita itu langsung mundur teratur, melarikan diri dari atasan mereka yang sedang luar biasa marah.

Sang atasan berambut hitam menatap kepergian mereka dengan tatapan mata yang seakan bisa membunuh. Dia sedang kesal. Benar-benar kesal. Tapi sekesal apapun, rugi kalau dia melampiaskan kemarahannya pada salah satu anak buah. Pekerjaan sedang banyak, dan menghajar anak buahnya berarti sama saja dengan menambah kerjaan.

Tentu saja, hal yang membuat polisi tampan ini marah tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Blue Bird. Hibari tidak terima dan tak pernah mau berkompromi dengan kegagalan. Tapi kali ini dia terbentur tembok yang bernama Blue Bird. Kasus tak terpecahkan.

Penyelidikan apapun, tak pernah membuahkan hasil. Mencari informasi dari para cosa nostra juga mustahil, karena para mafia-mafia itu semakin garang saja merambah dan membuat kekacauan. Lagipula Hibari ragu. Kalaupun ada cosa nostra yang mengetahui identitas BB, pastilah hanya para petinggi mafia maupunpara _consigliore _–wakil- mereka.

Hah, walaupun Hibari mampu menangkap salah satu petinggi mafia, dia toh tetap tak akan mendapatkan apa-apa. Interogasi macam apapun tak akan mebuahkan hasil. Omerta. Hukum tutup mulut atau mati. Agama yang telah lama dianut oleh para mafia itu. Dan mereka tak main-main dengan hukum. Hukum yang telah sukses membuat kaum penghuni dunia kegelapan itu hidup langgeng di dunia ini.

Hibari kembali ke kantornya dan membanting dirinya sendiri duduk di atas kursi. Suasana kantor sempit yang kekurangan cahaya itu semakin bertambah suram saja.

Jika ada orang yang lewat di depan kantor Hibari, pastilah orang malang itu akan merasakan hawa pembunuh yang luar biasa menyesakkan.

"Chirp,"

Hibari tersentak mendengarkan bunyi kicau burung.

Oh, iya, dia hampir saja lupa.

Mata obsidian Hibari memperhatikan burung kecil berwarna kuning yang sedang berputar-putar riang di dalam sangkarnya.

Burung kuning yang diberikan oleh seorang gadis yang dia bahkan tak tahu namanya.

"Chirp chirp!" burung itu kembali berkicau riang.

Hibari tersenyum sekilas, mendekatkan jarinya ke teralis sangkar dan membiarkan burung itu mematukinya pelan.

"Chirp!"

"….Hibird,"

"Chirp!"

Yah, keimutan Hibird mampu meredakan kemarahan Hibari. Untuk beberapa saat, paling tidak.

* * *

><p>"Siapa kau?" Seo bertanya tajam, tatapan matanya seakan menelanjangi pria di hadapannya.<p>

Tentu saja, sang pria itu, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah boss mafia kita , Dino Cavallone.

"Ehh.. Uhm, aku Dino-Rex?"

Eeeeehhh? Orang di chat itu? Tapi orang itu bilang dia adalah boss mafia! Boss mafia! Boss mafia yang tampan dan masih muda? Yang benar saja! Yang seperti itu kan cuma ada di film-film! Roda gigi dalam otak Seo berputar keras.

"Aku tidak kenal," Seo berkata dingin. Kemampuan gadis itu untuk ber-poker face ria memang layak dianugerahi piala Oscar sebagai pemeran bermuka dua.

Dino langsung down. "Ta-tapi, Kemarin BB bilang untuk bertemu di tempat ini. Dan dia akan makan parfait…."

"…. Memangnya kenapa dengan parfait? Dan apa itu BB? Merk ponsel? Aku tak mau bicara dengan orang asing! Dasar aneh"

"A-aku.. H-hei! Aku bukan orang aneh! Hanya saja, aku janjian dengan seseorang di sini!"

Seo memperhatikan Dino. Dan Seo nyaris tak mempercayai matanya sendiri. Gadis itu menyusuri tato di tangan kiri pria itu yang jelas-jelas merupakan lambang Boss Cavallone. Kalau begitu… pria yang ada di hadapannya ini benar-benar boss mafia dari famiglia Cavallone, salah satu famiglia terkuat?

Yang benar saja! Jangan-jangan pria ini hanyalah kamuflase untuk menarik perhatian BB?

Seo memang sempat mendengar desas-desus bahwa pimpinan tertinggi Cavallone adalah pria yang masih muda. Tapi gossip itu hanya dianggap Seo sebagai hoax belaka.

Tapi… tak ada salahnya coba-coba sedikit…

"Alasan! Akhir-akhir ini banyak orang mesum yang mencoba cari-cari kesempatan!" Seo mengacungkan garpunya penuh ancaman, membuat Dino mundur selangkah ke belakang.

"A-aku bukan orang mesum!" teriak Dino dengan wajah memerah. "Mana ada orang mesum ngaku mesum!" balas Seo, dua oktaf lebih tinggi dari teriakan Dino.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Pergi atau aku teriak!"

"Tunggu du-"

"Toloooong! Orang ini mesuuum! Dia mencoba mengajakku pergi!" Seo berteriak sekuat tenaga, menarik perhatian seluruh restoran. Dino pucat pasi seketika.

"Apa?"

"Laki-laki rendahan!"

"Sampah masyarakat!"

"Tak bisa dimaafkan!"

Sang Don Cavallone langsung hengkang dari restoran itu sebelum diamuk massa, sementara Seo berjuang sekuat tenaga memasang wajah ketakutan untuk menyembunyikan gelak tawa yang telah ditahannya.

Hei, kapan lagi bisa mengerjai Boss Mafia?

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

"Boss..."

Romario bingung harus sedih atau tertawa.

Sedih karena Boss-nya gagal menjalin aliansi dengan Blue Bird. Tertawa karena menyaksikan boss-nya nyaris dirajam massa karena tertuduh sebagai orang mesum.

Yang manapun sebenarnya tidak penting. Karena sekarang, mafia tampan itu sedang tidur-tiduran di sofa ruangannya dengan wajah hopeless.

"Romario…"

"Ya, sir?"

"…. Maafkan aku."

"Kenapa anda minta maaf?"

"A-aku benar-benar tak berguna. Masa gagal bertemu BB hanya karena dikira orang mesum. Salahku juga sih, langsung mendekati anak itu. Habis cuma dia yang kelihatan makan parfait di restoran itu…" Dino bicara lambat-lambat dengan nada yang tak mampu menyembunyikan kekecewaan yang besar. Memang malang nian nasib si pirang itu.

Romario menutup mulutnya, berusaha untuk tidak menertawakan keadaan boss-nya, meminta ijin untuk keluar dari kantor Dino. Romario tak yakin bisa meredam tawa yang sudah siap meledak kapan saja.

Romario meninggalkan Dino yang masih berbaring, merenung. Otak Dino seakan memutar ulang rekaman peristiwa yang baru saja dialaminya.

Dituduh mesum oleh seorang gadis remaja benar-benar pengalaman tak terduga bagiya. Tetapi, Dino tak bisa melupakan sosok gadis itu. Gadis berambut cokelat hazel sebahu. Dengan mata hitam kelam yang seakan-akan menantang, berbalut mini dress putih. Sebenarnya sih, gadis itu tidak cantik-cantik amat. Tidak cantik sama sekali malah, menurut standar Dino.

Hanya saja, ada sesuatu dalam diri gadis itu yang bisa membuatnya terpaku. Karena gadis itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Baik dari tatapan matanya maupun pembawaannya.

Dino mengerang, mengutuki pikirannya sendiri karena berpikiran seperti om-om pedofil.

…. Hei! Tunggu dulu, kenapa dia malah memikirkan gadis itu? Seharusnya dia memikirkan BB! Acara janjiannya dengan BB gagal total. Dan BB pastilah tidak mau lagi bertemu dengannya.

Dino melonjak bangun dan langsung duduk di depan laptop, setengah berdoa agar dia masih bisa menghubungi BB. Benar saja. Tidak ada chat masuk sama sekali. Pastilah BB tak sudi bertemu dengannya karena Dino sudah melanggar janji.

Dino mengacak-acak rambutnya, wajah tampan boss mafia itu seperti akan menangis.

DING!

Dino melirik layar laptop, melihat sebaris kalimat yang sama sekali tak diduganya

_BB : "Hei, Dino-Rex. Aku tak tahu kamu ternyata tampan sekali."_

Wajah Dino memerah. Dipuji oleh pembunuh bayaran yang tidak jelas identitasnya sebenarnya bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Tapi bolehlah bangga sedikit akan ketampananannya itu. Dino dengan canggung mengetik balasan,

_Dino-Rex : "Hai, BB. Kau ada di restoran itu?"_

_BB: "Dan aku tak tahu ternyata kamu orang mesum"_

_Dino-Rex : "Mesum? Siapa yang mesum?"_

Dino nyaris jatuh dari kursi.

_Dino-Rex : "Tidak! Gadis itu salah paham!"_

_BB: "Makanya, jangan asal mendekati perempuan hanya karena dia makan parfait."_

_Dino-Rex : "Aku tidak melihatmu…"_

_BB: "Cari lebih teliti, dong. Payah. "_

_Dino-Rex : "Mana kutahu T-T."_

_BB: "Aku tak menyangka, boss famiglia Cavallone masih sangat muda… Baiklah anak muda, kuberi kesempatan sekali lagi."_

_Dino-Rex : "Sungguh?"_

_BB: "Menurutmu?"_

_Dino-Rex : "Bagaimana kalau besok?"_

_BB : "Boleh"_

_Dino-Rex : "…. Semudah itu?"_

_BB : "Aku memang baik."_

_Dino-Rex : "Orang baik boleh membunuh orang?"_

_BB : "Mau ketemu atau tidak? Jam 2 besok, di tempat yang sama."_

Dan tiba-tiba BB keluar dari chatroom.

Senyum lebar merekah di wajah Dino. Betapa beruntungnya dia karena BB masih mau bertemu dengannya lagi! Tapi Dino sedikit cemas karena pujian BB yang menyebutnya tampan tadi. Bukan tidak mungkin BB ada pria gay yang psikopat. BB mengajaknya ketemuan… Kemudian dia akan mencabik-cabiknya, memutilasinya setelah puas menyiksanya habis-habisan, lalu membuang mayatnya ke laut.

Dino merinding. Fantasinya berkelana terlalu jauh.

Tidak deh, terimakasih. Lebih baik membayangkan BB itu sebagai pembunuh bayaran cantik nan seksi ala wanita-wanita James Bond.

Dan jauh di seberang markas Dino berada, Ardine Oiseau pun juga tersenyum menatap layar laptop.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUE<strong>

**Next Chapter :**

**Kebahagiaan. Itulah arti namamu.**

.

**Berikan saja satu dua alasan kenapa aku harus menerima tawaranmu.**

.

**Berharap mempunya kisah cinta, mungkin itulah jawabannya**

.

"**Selamat datang, Blue Bird,"**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Akhirnya update setelah sekian lama! Terimakasih buat semua yang udah baca, ngreview, atau sekedar numpang lewat di fanfic ababil bin ajaib ini. Terimakasiiih!<strong>

**Di kebanyakan fanart KHR, warna mata Dino jadi biru, padahal official-nya coklat. Yah, nggak begitu masalah sih. Mau mata cokelat, biru, apa pink toh Dino juga tetep cakep *dirajam***

****Dino di sini agak OOC karena nggak ceroboh... tapi biarlah :)))****

**Hmmm... bisa dibilang setting di sini sekitar TYL deh. Tsuna dkk sekitar 25-an. Hibari sekitar 27-an, dan Dino 32-an... Reborn mungkin 40-an? (Percayalha, Aktor Italia umur 50 pun tetep ganteng.)**

**Seo mungkin 15-20? *gimana sih nggak tau OC nya sendiri* soalnya saya nggak suka terpatok pada angka yang tetap. Lebih asyik kalau reader dibiarkan menebak-nebak. (asal tebakannya nggak terlalu ekstrim)**


End file.
